Sailor Wars: A Paleo Love Story
by Kurisuta
Summary: History could take many paths. On this night, Paleo Selenity made the choice to mate with Raizen, a Mazaku. They were reborn in their own bloodline thousands of years after the fall of the Silver Millenium. Now Selene struggles to understand her newfound role as a heroine, as well as her love for one Urameshi Yusuke.
1. First Contact

**1284 B.C.**

**Tsukino Shrine**

**Jomon Period, Japan**

Darkness was resolute in his form. Raizen knew this. He was the one of the last of the Mazaku, the highest class of yokai clan that stalked around in the shadows waiting, just waiting, to pounce on another sweet morsel of flesh.

Yokai, called 'demons' by the humans of earth, were dark creatures, indeed, and got stronger by consuming the flesh of others, taking their power. Raizen favorite prey were the powerful ones; a better challenge that way. The strongest humans or yokai. But never yosei. Those creatures, the Fae of this world, were as poison to he and all yokai. But he loved to kill any and all things, even if he couldn't eat them. They fought with such arrogance, acting as if they could stop him.

They were always wrong, in the end, and he would get his delicious, blood-stained treat. He liked them because when he ate anything with great power, it was added to his own strength. He would need that strength to take over the Maikai, demon world.

_If I can keep it up, _he thought. _I will become the next King of the Maikai. I can lead my class to victory and leave this pathetic human world in the dust._

Such were the thoughts of the great King of Maikai. He believed none suffered as he, the last of his kind did. None suffered to claw their place into history. None begged for acceptance. So no one would ever understand him. That was his reality, until that dark night. The night he met her.

* * *

For a cosmic deity to come down from the heavens to the blood soaked earth was an odd thing. Selenity knew this. And yet she could not help it. The moonlight touched the earth, and she also touched it, tears falling for the human race. It was snowing, but the ground still ran red with blood.

She called upon her wings to make themselves invisible. It would be best if no one knew what she was.

_Yosei, Yosei_, it echoed in her head. _Make this world clean. Stop the bloodshed._

She stared up at the glowing orb that was the clear full moon, her spirit home. "Are you telling me to rescue a planet with no star?"

_Its star waits for you. It needs your nurturing, Selenity__._

Her long silver hair pooled at her feet as she stepped onto the balcony. Her eyes, echoing the moon in appearance and glow, suddenly turned toward the door. She was suddenly aware she was being sensed and watched by a fierce yokai. She was also heavily aware that her violet gown was see-through.

* * *

Raizen felt her eyes lock with his, but felt no guilt for watching her. It was like watching the moon, with its soft, cooling presence. He took a step forward.

"Who are you?" she said, eyes changing from their previous softness to a sharp gaze.

He opened his mouth, but found that, although he had faced the strongest yokai in all of the Maikai, he could not speak sharply to her. His demeanor was softened by her presence. He stopped his advance.

"My name is Raizen," he said gently, showing her that his claws and teeth were retracting. "See, there is no need to be on your guard. I will not harm you; I do not think I could if I tried."

The woman seemed surprised; as if she had been expecting a fight; although there was nothing in her hands except sparks of bright lightning. Perhaps she was some sort of white medicine practitioner? Raizen had heard whispers of them in the Far West.

Whatever the sparks were, she extinguished them, almost as if relieved. "I, too, do not wish to fight, Raizen. I am Selenity. I am the yosei of the moon."  
He believed her.

* * *

Selenity was shocked that he did not attack. The land here ran with the blood of humans, and she knew for a fact that he was of the kind that ate humans. She had disguised herself as a human woman, weak and vulnerable, to see if this planet could be saved.

_It can,_ she realized. _He believes my words and has faith in me. He is different from any man I have ever met, demon or human._

Her silver eyes met his fiery golden ones. A glittering tear slipped down her cheek as she recalled that she must return upon the moonset.

He wiped the tear away, his face showing that he had thought of the same thing. "We will not be lonely tonight. I will love you enough."

* * *

And so, in the utter darkness, kissed by pale moonlight, Raizen and Selenity became one. The soft skin of the untouched yosei was scratched and pulled at by the aggressive claws of the yokai. Her healing hands erased his regrets and battle-scars. His blood mated with hers, giving her a brave spirit she had never felt before.

But before they could say goodbye, she faded into moonlight, returning to her spirit home on the moon. Raizen stared up into the sky, and Selenity stared down to the earth. They each clung to their mark, never to be alone again.


	2. From Death to Life

**September 3, 1991**

**Azumano Juuban Memorial Hospital, Room 214**

**Azumano, Japan**

Time.

I never thought much about it before. I wasn't one to think deep thoughts about how my life would impact others or the world around me. I was always content to be Selene. Maybe the rest of the world worried about how things would end up in a hundred years, but not me. I lived in the moment, constantly pushing forward my deepest desires, and not caring who I stepped on.

Or who I crushed.

On that cold, rainy afternoon in Azumano, I was driving my old black Honda Accord down the ancient rain-slicked roads of the old-style part of the city. I remember I was playing one of the New Age/Metal bands that was popular among me and my friends at the time, and singing along.

There is no way to tell if that moment could have been stopped. Should I have had the music off? Should I have been going 30 instead of 40? Or maybe the problem lay with the dark haired male driver of the silver Lexus.

But I remember the loud sound of crunching and the bitter smell of burnt rubber. The screeching of tires drowned it out as I cramped up my leg, begging my car to stop short. But no such luck.

I felt my stomach rise into my throat as the airbag deployed, crushing my lungs and tearing the light from my vision. My last thoughts were, _Please let me die and not the_ _other driver. Please_.

Don't think of me as noble, because believe me, I'm not. But I also would rather be dead then live with the weight of a man's life on my back. Every breath stolen from him. No, I would rather death take me. I welcomed it.

* * *

"Welcome back, Selenity of the moon."

That voice, I had no idea why, but it sounded so familiar. Like that sound you hear just before falling asleep, and again, just before waking. The sound of tinkling bells.

"I am Diana, your guardian."

Slowly a picture formed before my eyes. I sat up. _What was I just doing? Did I...die? This place is so bright, I can't see a thing_.

Everything was white. It was as if the world was now a coloring book that had yet to be colored. But somehow, it seemed right this way. There were parts of it that seemed to borrow from every great historical civilization: Greek columns and arches, a Roman colosseum, an Egyptian pyramid taller then those at Giza, and smaller Mayan ones surrounding it. There was even a perfected Stone Henge. Only everything was white.  
I turned and saw that the speaker was only the size of my hand, with small wings.

She and I were clad in white as well. "Am I dead?"

_This can't be Heaven_, I thought. _Heaven wouldn't copy life...would it?_

"No," she smiled. "You are just sleeping while I wake you up."

"Look, Diana," I muttered. "I just want to know...the other car...were they killed?"

"On impact."

The blow was devastating. I sat down on the white grass. Suddenly this place looked like just what I deserved. Sorrowful and colorless. I had killed somebody. And even worse, I hadn't managed to die properly.

"This isn't purgatory," Diana said, landing on my left knee. "This place is your spirit home. You don't remember, but long ago, you were the guardian of this place. You are a Yosei."

"Really," sarcasm seeped from my voice. "Cuz I believe I was born to humans and I am pretty sure a spectacular Japanese Fae wouldn't have died in a stupid car crash. Or killed someone. Some great Guardian."

"You aren't listening!" Diana fluttered up level to my face and glared at me. "Yosei attach themselves to a location. But in your case, there was a cataclysm that banished all magical creatures early in time. You foresaw it, and sealed yourself in the Tsukino Clan, to be reborn when humans would be ready to live among magic again."

"Tsukino...and I never told you my last name, did I?" I sighed, catching the little Fae. "Ok, you've got my attention. What happened to the other creatures?"

Diana shrugged. "Trapped behind a powerful barrier. No one can break it. It is said that it was created by the Red Witch, and only the princess can break it."

"That's weird," I said slowly. "So I have to find some mysterious person, also having powers, and hope they will help. But...Diana?"

"What is it?"

"Can't I do anything for the man in the car crash?" I knew I was grasping at straws here, but if there was a chance she was right, then I was a _yosei_. "Don't I have powers?me

"You do," Diana said. "But only you can discover your yosei powers."

"Well that s-" a strong wind gripped at me, pulling me away.

* * *

"Hey look she's coming around," my mother's voice came in clear as a bell. "You had us worried sick."

"How long?" I asked her straight out. "How long was I out?"  
"It was three days," my dad said. "The doctor says you are extremely lucky. You were only bruised. The concussion knocked you out this long."

_But I was dead! I know! I felt my body die!_ I wanted to scream the words, but they looked so relieved. I couldn't do it. "How is the other driver? Can I see him? I wanna apologize!"

They looked at each other, troubled.

"He's on life support. Technically dead...but kept alive by a mysterious benifactor." The new speaker was a clipboard toting nurse. "I will take you to his room if you promise to stay quiet. I think you deserve this much."

The blonde nurse helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me down the hall. We were close, two doors down from each other, probably because we came in at around the same time.

The nurse nodded and shut the door, and I slowly stood, clutching the bedpost. Bruises really do hurt, but I was barely touched in comparison to him. "You can't die..."

A tear fell down my cheek and hit my hand. In that instant, my hand glowed that white color from the dream. I know it sounds nuts. But it happened. And I held that whitened hand on his wrapped up fractured chest, and then...the machines whirred and buzzed and beeped. All saying the same thing: this guy's alive!

I drew back, hopping into my wheelchair as fast as my bruises would allow, and smiled, eying the name on the chart. '_Yusuke Urameshi'. I'll keep tabs on you, I promise. But first I gotta roll outta here before I get noticed!_

So I slipped out of his room, down the hall, and back to my room, just as the nurses from the third hall were rushing in to check on what would soon be known as their miracle patient.


	3. Sailor Moon and the Spirit Detective

**September 17, 1991**

**Azumano Juuban Middle School**

**Azumano, Japan**

I had stopped thinking of him. I was going to go to school. But I had a failing math test that I had tried to riddle out in the hospital in my hand as I traipsed to school in my crisp new uniform, hair up in odango.

"Oh I give up!" I shouted, tossing the crumpled paper over my shoulders, where it hit Yusuke, who was standing behind me, who wore the wrong color uniform, a sign of a delinquent in my Japanese culture.

"That hurt, you lumphead," Yusuke said. "Are you trying to give me a lumphead too?"

I turned around and yelled, "These are not lumps! They're called odango! Odango!"

"Thirty points..." he said. He threw the test at me. "Study harder, odango head."

"Mind your own business!" I yelled. I turned and walked away.

I looked back and thought to myself, _What's with him, wearing that green uniform instead of blue? Juvenile delinquent..._

* * *

I got to class just in time and sat next to my best friend Shizuru Kuwabara.

I turned to Shizuru and whispered, "I hope we don't have a quiz!"

"Yeah, me too," Shizuru replied. "I ran out of space on my wall for failing grades."

I laughed. She had a dark sense of humor to match her dark hair. I had a bubbly light personality to match my pale everything. I'm an albino.

"Okay class," said Coach C, the history teacher. "The air conditioner mysteriously blew up this morning. So we have to have class in the basement."

The class broke into excited whispers, and we all headed downstairs.

"You have anything to do with the explosion?" I smirked at Shizuru. She was so bad-ass. I envied her.

"Nah, too low-scale," she muttered. "I like fireworks."

Once we were all downstairs, Coach C continued class. "Now we were talking about the progressive era, and how it ended up."

The school counselor suddenly opened the door. "Coach C? Sorry for interrupting, but you have a new student. This is Yusuke Urameshi."

The class turned and stared at the boy in the wrong uniform.

All I could think was: _SERIOUSLY?!_

Coach C sighed, annoyed that his class was interrupted again. "Okay, well…you can sit…by Selene."

The boy reluctantly sat down. "Sup Odango."

_Does he really not remember_? I wondered. _What the hell? How can he not?_!

I turned to Shizuru and hissed. "That's the guy! I told you!"

"Whoa I can see it now," Shizuru whispered back, using that weird way about her to sense that Yusuke had been dead awhile. "But he doesn't remember, so cool it."

"It's annoying," I muttered.

"Are all the classrooms like this?" Yusuke whispered, startling me. "I mean I like dark and spooky but this is Halloween on crack!"

I snapped, "No, you idiot! The air conditioner in Coach C's room blew up!"

Yusuke turned back around, leaving me to my headache.

Coach C came up and smacked his hand on the table. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nope!" I replied in a cheery voice.

The bell rang then. Everyone got their stuff together and started to go to the next class. Coach C turned to Shizuru and I. "You two, will you show the new kid where his classes are?"

"Sure, Mr-Coach C!" I replied, faking enthusiasm.

Shizuru and I grabbed our stuff and headed to the next class, with the new boy close on our heels.

"So what are your names again?" the delinquent asked.

"Oh," Shizuru smiled. "My name is Shizuru. This is my best friend Selene. What is your name? I didn't catch it when Mrs. O introduced you."

"I'm Yusuke," he replied.

* * *

It was gym next, but the delinquent didn't show. Since it made me look bad, I snuck out to chase him down. I mean come on, I brought him back to life and he's got the nerve to get me detention? No way in hell. He was gonna pay.

I climbed up the fire escape onto the school roof. I heard voices, so I ducked down to eavesdrop.

"You have to keep it a secret," a female voice said. "I brought you some kabuki masks."

"Yeah right," Yusuke replied. "She's a sharp girl. She'll know."

"So outsmart her," the girl said. "We'll talk more later. You have company."

I climbed up and walked over. "I don't know what you are doing, but I really don't like detention or Saturday school. So come on kiddo."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the fire escape and back to class. Everyone was glaring.

"Hey I had to get him!" I protested. "He's the delinquent here."

"He's in trouble because the gold pen is missing from Martin's desk," Mr Delany said. "He was gone. We know it wasn't you because frankly, Miss Tsukino, a one _hour_ mile is tough for you. But the boy is a delinquent. He must have done it."

I pouted. Way to call me fat. "I was with him the whole time though."

"Then you are a foolish, slow, liar," said Mr Delaney.

Yusuke grabbed the teacher and almost hit him when bam! I hit the floor. I felt my cell vibrating in my gym shorts pocket.

Meanwhile the teacher had walked off and was chased by Yusuke. I later heard that Delaney passed out suddenly trying to make an escape and the contraband fell from his pocket.

I ran to the bathroom and picked up the phone. It was Diana.

"The seal has been broken," she said ominously.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back, not wanting to be caught on the phone, but genuinely worried.

"You left the other day before I could explain to you what you must do," she took in a breath. "The Red Witch and her barrier are a problem for the future. Humankind is not ready for the barrier to come down. But your awakening came about now for a reason. Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom was the one who waged war on the Silver Alliance and brought about your death and that of the others. Somehow, she too was reincarnated. I believe that all the players are converging again to bring about the final battle. You must seek out three things: the planetary senshi, the maboroushi no ginzuisho, and the princess of the moon."

"Senshi are warriors," she continued. "You are the moon senshi. The ginzuisho is the power source of the Silver Alliance and you will find it with the princess. In the meantime, the Dark Kingdom will open the barrier by tiny bits to let demons overtake the human world. As Sailor Moon, you must protect it. Your broach is in your bag and the activation phrase is moon prism power. Now, I really must mind the gate."

After that she sent me a long e-mail describing a theft from Spirit World.

_Three criminals have stolen the Artifacts of Darkness from King Enma's vault and escaped in the Human World. The Orb of Baast, which can suck out human souls, was stolen by an oni named Gouki. The Forlorn Hope, which grants a wish on a full moon for a price, was stolen by a hanyo kitsune named Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino. The Shadow Sword which turns anything it cuts into a low-level demon, was stolen by the half-koorime, half-fire demon Hiei. Use purification power on them, and refine what you learned in the hospital. I arranged for aide.  
Diana_

I rolled my eyes as the final bell rang. At least I had photos so I would be able to tell. Ever since I had 'died', it had become even easier to see ghosts, demons, and various other things. I had been training my power and it was pretty easy to hit a target with my light purple energy.

I passed the playground when a kid fell. His soul floated away but not heavenward. Suspicious. This had to be the Orb.

I went behind the school, and muttered the embarrassing words, "Moon Prism Power!"  
The extra-hot broach melded into my chest and my uniform fluffed out into a sera fuku. I was in heeled boots but not a bit clumsy, and the nature of the clothes made even my albinism seem beautiful.

I ignored the crowds around the child's body; I had to recover his soul. I found myself faster than I had ever been, and soon I was in the back park. Overgrown and unused, all sorts of criminals hung around here. The chill that told me the demons were convened in this place didn't surprise me one bit.

"How dare you think you can leave with a treasure!" The oni, Goki, said.

"I need it only for one night," replied the kitsune, Shuichi.

"That's the night of the full moon!" protested Goki.

I dropped from the trees. "And to steal my mother moon's power would be most unforgivable!"

Shuichi seemed struck by my words, and Hiei helped him to escape.

"Well I am no coward," said Goki, brandishing his full oni form. "I can take a little girl."

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled, but he slammed me into a tree.

"Yo bastard," yelled a male voice. "Wanna play with the Spirit Detective?"

Down jumped a guy with sunglasses and a crazy black trench coat. But it was pretty bad ass, like being in an expendables movie.

The Oni turned and the guy punched him. I heard the crunch of bone-human bone.

"Damn it," I muttered, grabbing the nearest tree branch. I had to find a weakness before throwing all my power into a shot.

"Thanks," Goki took the branch and was about to stab me with it when the Spirit Detective grabbed it and stuffed it in the guys mouth.

"Smile you son of a bitch!" I shot into his mouth and he exploded, demon guts going everywhere and human souls releasing and flying to their proper owners.

"Nice, Sailor Moon," the Spirit Detective said to me. "See ya on the flip side."


	4. Yukina is Sailor Mercury

**September 23, 1991**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

"This is unacceptable!" Shouted the red-haired Queen Beryl. "Jedite, you mean to stand here and tell me that your plan has failed?"

Jedite, a pale, blonde man, bowed before her. "The plan may yet work. I enlisted three demonic assasins to kill her in exchange for the sacred items. I know that Hiei, at least, will not fail. And then we can dispatch them and take the sacred items for ourselves!"

"Hmm..." the Queen gazed into her crystal ball. "Metalia has ordered these items also be secured, along with the crystal and the princess. With those items alone, the princess could call forth the other guardians. It is dangerous having even one in a senshi's hands! Kill that girl, bring me the items, and do not fail! And Jedite...if Kurama uses Forlorn Hope, you will pay dearly."

Jedite paled, but bowed to his Queen and vanished, planning to kill a certain Shiori Minamino.

**Office of Lord Koenma**

**Spirit World**

"Lord Koenma, I have brought the Orb of Baast for you," Botan said. "Ever since it's use in human world, it has been a red color. Or perhaps it was reacting to Sailor Moon."

"Ah yes!" Koenma said excitedly. "Give that orb to Ayame, she will take it back to the vault. But I have enjoyed those two as a team. It was a geniune offer from the reawakening Silver Alliance when the Sacred Items went missing th-"

"Silver Alliance," Ayame held the glowing orb. "Lord Koenma, I have seen in the flames what shall happen if this war returns. The Silence."

Botan thought, just for a moment, that a mark glowed on her comrade's forehead. But that was simply crazy thoughts.

"We are the Reikai," Koenma urged. "And we must remember that the Queen saved us from the Dark One at the cost of her kingdom and life. If the rumors are true; we will continue to help the Alliance."

"What about Kurama and the mirror?" Botan burst out. "He's going to use it tonight for his mother!"

"It needs to be activated," Koenma said. "I just hope Yusuke can outsmart it."

**Just Before Moonrise**

**Alleyway Behind Azumano Memorial Hospital**

"Stop! Please!" The blue haired demoness Yukina had been in hiding as a nurse, searching for her brother. However, recently more and more demons were around—and demons always knew about her valuable tears.

So it came as no surprise when was bringing the tray to Ms. Minamino and was struck on the head ending up here. Her attacker was the 'new doctor' Je Nuvir.

But it was clear now what he was. Her demon body went cold as her healing power and defenses went into effect.

"Ah," he smiled and laughed. "Then I don't need to worry. You're a demon too. I work for a place called the Dark Kingdom. We want a future where demons rule. So all you gotta do to help is kill that patient in 501. Shiori Minamino."

Yukina felt strength in her small body. A little blue pen appeared in her hand.

"Mercury Power!" She whispered. Her body felt like it changed to warm water in springtime. A fuku adorned her, and courage blossomed from her chest as surely as the bow that was affixed there. "You dastardly foe! I will not allow you to desecrate a place of healing!"

Ice shards from her palm shot at the man, but he vanished. A little fairy landed on her shoulder. "Sailor Mercury. I am Diana. You must meet her—Sailor Moon."

**Moonrise**

**RM 501, Azumano Memorial Hospital**

"Doctor, why are you in such a hur-"

"Get out of my way," Jedite growled at the poor nurse, shoving her aside. "I have to do this myself."

He walked in and easily accelerated her condition, then vanished back to the Dark Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Kurama stood next to the Spirit Detective and I. I was on my second mission as Sailor Moon. But this guy was messing with my head. He was a demon thief and also a human kid who loved his mom and wanted to save her?

"I only ask that you let me save her," Kurama said to us. "Then you give me justice in any manner."

"You would die," I whispered. "That isn't...the just world I'm fighting for. Your Mom...she'd never smile again Kurama. You can't save her like that!"

"Moonie's right," the Detective said. "We'll help. In any case, gotta do it now!"

Our hands touched the sacred mirror. It zapped us and Kurama ran downstairs to see his mother. The Detective vanished too.

A blonde man appeared before I powered down. "Who ar-"

He slapped me to the concrete. "General Jedite of the Asian Division of the Dark Kingdom. You are miserable and vile."

"I am-"

A kick to the gut. This man was vicious.

"Sailor Moon!" A girl in blue fuku had arrived. "It is I, Sailor Mercury! What did I tell you, Jedite, about hospitals?"

She twirled, and we made our escape in a hurricane of bubbles.

I woke on the couch in the apartment of the blue-haired girl. She explained to me that her name was Yukina, she was a koorime looking for her brother and also Sailor Mercury. She assured me that she called my folks with my phone, and left the mirror with the Detective.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she said excitedly. "But I have never had a friend."

"You have one now," I said gently, finally getting a word in edgewise despite my pain. Apparantly next level demons CAN hurt me. .


	5. Ayame is Sailor Mars

**September 24, 1991**

**Reikai**

Ayame stared into the flames below. It had often helped her to de-stress; but ever since this case with the sacred items, she had felt a change. She could see the future in the wavering heat. A dark future that would destroy everything. But beyond it all, a pulsing light and a crescent moon—

She snapped out of her reverie. She was supposed to be descending to work with Botan on bringing in Hiei. He was said to be higher level than the others, and so a shinigami of flawless record like herself was called in. It was better than her usual day, striking down humans when it was their time to die. She changed her kimono to a hitodama. Easier for flying.

This time, she had to disobey. This time...she was turning herself human so she could act on her vision. There was no time for deliberation.

But she miscalculated.

**Azumano, Japan**

Hiei strolled through Azumano at night. _Who shall I use against that damned Detective and the Senshi? If I don't kill Sailor Moon, it will be nearly impossible to get the sacred items._

A disturbance in the surrounding reiki distracted him, and he hid in the shadows as a Shinigami turned herself human. He smirked. It must be his lucky day.

He swung his sword, but a brilliant red light stopped him. "Damn you! Another senshi!"

"I foresaw your actions," whispered the woman. "I am Sailor Mars. How will you fare against the flame of war!"

She shot flames against him, but he vanished and appeared behind her, slitting her forehead. "You could never hope to win against me."

**Tsukino Home**

I woke as soon as my cell went off. It was either too late or too early for this!

"Hello," I blustered out sleepily.

"Selene!" It was Yukina. "Diana gave me this number and a super-cool phone. Anyway, the next senshi, Sailor Mars, awakened but was captured by Hiei! She got a message that said to appear at Warehouse 32 tonight and give yourself up for her!"

"Calm down," I replied. "We have to save her. I'll go, and I'll fight him."

"Not alone, Selene," replied Yukina. "I will be by your side."

"Alright," I hung up, whispered my transformation phrase and headed out into the night.

**Warehouse 52**

I entered the warehouse with a nervous and ice-cold Mercury at my side, when Hiei dropped down in front of me.

"What is this?" He growled. "This is between us. If Mercury fights, I will kill Mars."

Hiei held up a fainted Ayame and showed us the mark on her head. "Here she is. The antidote is in my sword hilt. But you can't have it until you die for it."

Sailor Mercury shoved him away from the fallen Mars, and immediately put her in a healing state. I jumped up and shot energy at him.

"Why would you do this?" I shouted. "Just like Kurama, you don't look sold on the plan. So who has your arm twisted?"

I dodged a sword attack as he answered. "The Dark Kingdom will take down the Kekkai Barrier. They wish for demons to flourish. Not like your damn Reikai. If you truly are Sailor Moon, tell them to stop enslaving demons!"

He stopped short as the Detective entered the room. "Hey there Hiei. Let Moonie and her friends go."

Hiei laughed. "Idiot. I'll kill you all."

Out of the blue, the Detective flew high and smashed him in the jaw, and an unexpecting Hiei fell down. Now enraged, Hiei used his hyperspeed to daze the Detective, but he followed the demon's movements and landed another right hand on his jaw as he tried to attack. Immediately noting the weakened state of the enemy, I hit him with my unrefined energy, causing him to fall.

I ran to the Detective. "Please! The antidote for Mars is within the sword."

"Of course," he pressed it into my hand and kissed my cheek. "You were very brave, y'know."

I blushed and ran to Mercury's side, saving Mars. I looked up again and the demon and Detective were gone.


	6. The Bride

**September 26, 1991**

**Yusuke's House**

**Azumano, Japan**

The sky suddenly went dark over Yusuke's house.

"Did you do that?" His drunken mother asked.

"No!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why would I?"

Ayame, whom he knew to be Sailor Mars, knocked on the door. He allowed her into his room, keeping it quiet from his mom.

"Where is Selene?" He asked immediately, instinctively knowing this was about her.

"The Dark Kingdom stole her away!" Ayame whispered. "They have realized who she is; and are going to marry her to a general to turn her evil! We cannot follow. You must do this alone, Detective."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "I'll save Moonie."

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

The Detective appeared in a dark castle.

"Where is Moonie?" Yusuke muttered.

Suddenly a man grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, dragging him down a hallway.

"Hold on a second!" Yusuke struggled. "Let go of me!"

"You have to be dressed for the wedding," said the man.

"What wedding?" the Detective asked.

"Are you going to go willingly, or do we have to knock you out?" said the man.

"I'll go," Yusuke replied. To find Selene. To save her from this place.

**Wedding Hall**

Happy wedding music played. I stood in mockery of the event, fear and anger visible on my features. I was clad in a long ivory dress and veil. I was forced to stand still, and my powers didn't work.

The demon Nephrite stood next to me, ready for vows.

And they had him. The Spirit Detective. They ripped off his mask and tied him up, a knife to his throat. He was...Yusuke.

I knew then, that I would do anything to save him.

The priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to forcibly bind in holy matrimony Nephrite and Selene in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do they part. If there are any objections—"

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get to Yusuke. I was held back.

Yusuke pulled away from his captor. He grabbed my arms, but couldn't move me.

"She's staying with me!" Nephrite said, throwing up a force field, and causing Yusuke to fly against the wall.

"Yusuke!" I exclaimed.

Nephrite grabbed me and turned me toward him. "I like the fire in you," he said, and kissed me.

Yusuke stared at them, his anger immediately firing up his reiki. "Get away from her."

"Oh, so now you defend her," said Nephrite mockingly. "Now that she is mine, I will defend her with every breath in my body. And yet you sit back and let her fall into another's arms."

"You don't own me! You just think—" I began.

"Moonie, be quiet." Yusuke said.

I fell silent.

"Now let her go or die," Yusuke continued.

"Not going to happen," Nephrite replied, kissing my cheek. "She will be my bride. DO THE VOWS!"

The priest continued. "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Never!" I replied angrily.

The priest ignored me. "And do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Nephrite smiled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you—"

"NO!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"Man and wife. Kiss the bride."

Nephrite kissed me and slipped a ring on my finger.

Yusuke broke through the barrier, grabbing Nephrite and throwing him against the wall.

I wiped my mouth. "Ugh…"

Nephrite laughed. "What are you going to do? Even if you kill me, I got what I wanted—she'll be evil soon."

"Not my Moonie," Yusuke said. "She's the only light in a dark world."

I blushed, my confidence building as my body changed back to senshi form. "And you shall be punished for making a mockery of the sanctity of marriage. I think one bullet will do."

I winked at Yusuke, and he finished off Nephrite and then kissed me full on the lips. I felt faint and he caught me. "I love you...Detective Yusuke..."


	7. Botan is Sailor Jupiter

**September 27, 1991**

**Azumano Junior High**

**Azumano, Japan**

I returned to school, unsure of how I would approach Yusuke now; or explain to Yukina and Ayame, both of whom now attended school with me.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I fell. A girl grabbed me and pulled me out of danger.

"You and Yusuke are traffic magnets," she said, grinning. "'I'm Botan. You're Selene, right?"

"I am," I replied. "You're Yusuke's friend. Ayame told me your job is similar to what she used to do."

"Yes, that's-"

Suddenly there was a loud screech that sounded almost like a screaming woman, but a bit inhuman at the same time.

"What was that?" I frowned as I asked the question.

"I don't know…" Botan replied. "But it hurts my ears."

We rushed into the school, only to find everyone fainted. I slipped some cotton in my ears and handed some to Botan.

A ghostly form of a girl floated in the room, still screaming.

I fell to my knees. My body was still weak from yesterday, and this Dark Kingdom monster knew it.

There was a flash of green light and a green fuku clad Botan stood between me and the monster, hitting it with spirit attacks and then-dissipating it with lightning.

I transformed and called the girls, and in moments we were together on the roof, our new meeting place. I handed Botan her henshin pen.

Diana suddenly appeared. "Congratulations everyone! We have our team together at last and now must focus on the princess and jewel."

A silver crescent wand that matched my white fuku appeared in my hand. "What's this for?"

"To concentrate your spirit energy, right Diana?" Yusuke stepped from behind the air conditioner and smiled. "Relax. I came to say I want to keep fighting with you guys. Otherwise, I might get bored."


	8. Teamwork!

**September 28, 1991**

**Urameshi Apartment**

**Azumano, Japan**

_"Raizen..." A winged woman with long pale hair and alabaster skin whispered that name. Over and over she whispered it. "The Ginzuisho...find for me the Ginzuisho...restore what once was...Raizen..."_

Yusuke woke up. _Damn, always the same, ever since the accident. The girl who saved me in the hospital...she needs the crystal. But why does she call me Raizen_?

**Azumano Juuban Park**

I woke in a bad mood. I wasn't sure about this 'Sailor Moon' thing. I was in no way a leader. The only person I had ever protected was Yusuke, and that was with my yosei moon powers.

I spent the Saturday with the girls. Yukina was studying up for a new patient coming in, and Botan and Ayame were bickering over the Shinigami rulebook.

I noticed instantly when Yusuke entered the park. Things were still weird since the incident at the Dark Kingdom, but as a team the girls and I had agreed to trust him.

"Hey, odango," he called casually. "Have you been studying?"

I glared. "I don't need your help!"

**Tsukino Home**

I awoke to a sound of beeping. It was late, but there was a harmful miasma saturating the town, stealing the energy of the humans.

I put a surgical mask on and ran outside, trying to contact the others. No one answered, and I fell to my knees, again unable to fight.

Suddenly I was lifted into Yusuke's arms. "It's dangerous. Transform. I can't stay a-awake myself much longer.

I transformed. "But Yusuke, what do I do? I really am a useless leader!"

"Pull yourself together, Sailor Moon!" Yusuke gave me a thumbs-up. "You can do it!"

The moon stick appeared, glowing in front of me. "What? Where did that come from? I left it at home.."

I lifted it as Yusuke collapsed. _Yusuke. He told me to channel my spirit energy. I have to save him. I have to save everyone._

I held the stick, concentrating, and purple light flooded out of it. "That light... That power is flowing out of it."

I looked at Yusuke. "I don't know if I can do it."

I turned forward. "Please... For everyone..."

I held the glowing stick out. "So they can live! Please..."

Bright purple light shone everywhere, as the stick's power shots out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They slowly stood up as I fell back, unconscious.

"Sailor Moon?" Yusuke called as he caught me in his arms. "That crisis must have made her tired..."

"No..." I mumbled.

"Using the power was too much for her," he said. He kissed me on the cheek. "Not bad, Sailor Moon."

He picked me up and carried me away.

**Urameshi Apartment**

I opened my eyes and realized I was not at home. I looked around and saw it was obviously Yusuke's room. _So he took me here..._

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, entering the room. "You blacked out and my place was closer. I was still pretty weak from the miasma myself."

I nodded. "Why...did you become the Spirit Detective anyway?"

"I owe the Reikai my life," he said. "I died in an accident and they gave me a second chance depending on a girl. But now I think...I'll never see her again, without the ginzuisho to save her."

I started. "The ginzuisho?"

He nodded. "She comes to me in the night, pleading that I save her world with it."

"Wow," I whispered. "I only do it because I have to protect the princess. Maybe it's the same girl."

I grinned at him, but felt my heart sinking.

Our eyes met. Yusuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Selene," he whispers.

My heart jumped. _It's the first time he didn't call me odango. He...used my name._

"Here's your bag," he said, holding up my bookbag. I took it and he left the room.

"He called me... Selene..." I held my bag tightly. "So then I should call him Yusuke..."

There was a beeping sound and it turned out to be the girls, under attack by Zoicite. I sent a text to Yusuke and transformed, jumping out the window and onto the street.

I ran at full speed, terrified of what the evil shittenou was doing to my friends. But as I neared, and saw them trapped in a force field that sucked their energy, I didn't think.

"Moon twilight flash!" I attacked Zoicite, but he was too fast. He got behind me and got me in a chokehold.

"Sailor Moon," he growled. "Where is the power from your wand coming from? Do you have the ginzuisho?"

"No," I spat. "And if I did I would protect it from people like you!"

He moved to finish me when-

"Crescent cutter!" A girl in gold fuku appeared. Her attack was perfect; cutting Zoicite to shreds.

The other girls and I stood. The final girl had a crescent mark on her forehead. It was Shizuru!

"Hello Selene, I mean Sailor Moon," she said. "Hello Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. I am Princess Selenity of the Silver Alliance."


	9. Shizuru is Princess Selenity

**September 28, 1991**

**Azumano Juuban Park**

**Azumano, Japan**

"But Selenity...that's my name!" I exclaimed, not convinced.

"It is your name as a yosei," Diana said. "Because you are the Princess' protector."

"Hmph," I replied. Guess Yusuke gets his princess after all.

October 5, 1991

**Tsukino Home**

"_Selenity," the man called._

_I turned, and saw him being swept away, along with the rest of that beautiful white place. The man screamed in pain as a dark figure laughed in the sky and men with swords stormed the gates of my home. I then also screamed his name, with tears pouring like rivers from my eyes, "Raizen!"_

"No!" I sat up in bed and looked around. "A dream...?"

I went over to the window and stretched._ After meeting the princess, I've been having that dream... 'Selenity...' he calls. To me?_


	10. Selenity and Raizen

**October 11, 1991**

**Tsukino Home**

**Azumano, Japan**

The call came late that evening. It was Shizuru, the princess. "Selene. Kunzite attacked Botan on her way home. They fought and she lost before we could come to her aid. You must meet us at Azumano Tower at once if we hope to save her."

I hung up the phone, but my broach was burning. The lights clicked off and I felt the humans of the city in pain. _Oh no! What about Yusuke? Raizen..._

**Urameshi Apartment**

Yusuke sat up in bed. "That dream...someone called to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looked out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..."

He saw one single bright light in the dark city. He got up and ran to her aid, somehow knowing Selene was in danger.

**Azumano Tower**

"Moon Healing Escalation!" I shouted from atop the tower. The light from my wand restored power and health to the city.

"Meddlesome moon brat!" Shouted Kunzite, blasting me off the tower.

_Oh no...all out of power and falling to my death; will it end like this? I want to see him again, not die!_

I was caught by the Spirit Detective, wearing the stupid mask from that first night. He winked at me. "Detective... I don't believe it... You saved me again!"

I then remembered the danger my friends were in. I embraced Yusuke. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you whisk me away. My friends need me. I'm the only one who can save them. Back me up!" I kissed him and jumped up to the tower to fight.

Yusuke held his hand over his mouth as he watched me leave. "Sailor Moon! You can do this! I'm right behind you!"

I ran back to the senshi, whose powers were all being sucked up by Kunzite.

My eyes widened as I realized that Kunzite was preparing to attack with his stored energy. _I have to get the princess to a safe place. I have to protect her_!  
I pointed the moon stick at the girls, and a sphere of light encircled them, carrying them away.

"Selene!?" Shizuru called. "Sailor Moon! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathered around Kunzite. He was going to attack me.

Shizuru yelled to the others, "Protect Sailor Moon! Hurry!"

The energy blasted toward me.

**Yusuke's Perspective**

"I have to save her," Yusuke said. "It was Selene who saved me first!" He remembered instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirred him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he saw was Selene and that he loved her, and she was in danger.

He jumped up and dashed in front of her. The blast stuck, piercing him through the chest.

"YUSUKE!" He heard her anguished cry as he fell.

"We're...even..." he muttered.

"Wh-what?" She sniffed.

"You were...the girl I searched for. You saved me. And I finally acted man enough for you...my name is R-Raizen. I was born to meet you here, my beloved...my Selenity."

**Selene's Perspective**

My eyes went wide and tears fell in rivers. _He cannot die. Not like this. Not here, because of me!_

"No!" I shouted. "Noooo!" A light glowed around the fallen Raizen and I.

"Sailor Moon!?" the other girls called, but I wouldn't power down. Not now.

The moon-shaped tiara on my forehead shattered. A glowing crescent moon appeared beneath it. The girls gasped. "The crescent moon mark...! Princess Selenity!?"

The mark on Shizuru's forehead disappeared, replaced with an ordinary tiara like the others had.

I held Yusuke's head. My fuku had changed when I cried out before; and now I was clad in a long flowing gown of white, with perfect silver wings.

"I remember," Ayame sajs. "About us... We're Princess Selenity's four guardian soldiers...! Born to protect the Princess, and restore the Silver Alliance. So, she's our REAL Princess."

The four girls, and Kunzite, watched Yusuke and I as we floated over the Azumano Tower.

_I remember...Spirit Detective... I love you, Raizen_...

_My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep eyes. The same color as your blue planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. And on that planet, the highest ranking royal prince and the strongest, most beautiful demon, Raizen. I wanted to see you. Sometimes, I went to Earth to be with you, Raizen. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? The people of the moon and Earth couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late._

**1184 B.C.**

**Moon Palace**

"Destroy the Silver Allaince!" the woman called. "Bring me the Ginzuisho!" She turned. "Prince! Have you betrayed the earth!? This is all for our prosperity!"

"Stop!" Raizen called. "You must stop! This is a useless fight!"

The woman raised her sword above her head. A gaseous entity smiled behind her. She brought it down. Selenity screamed as the blade cut through Raizen.

"Noooo! Raizen!"

**October 11, 1991**

**Azumano Tower**

"Answer me!" I pleaded. "Open your eyes!"

Tears streaked down my face.

_I remember...We were born here, and met again. Is this our destiny, Raizen?_

"Spirit Detective!" I cried. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear fell from my cheek into the air. A bright light glowed from it. It slowly got bigger and brighter as power streamed out of it.

**Bystander's Perspective**

"What the-!?" Kunzite said.

"It's so bright!" Shizuru called. "I can't see anything!"

As the tear fell through the air, it transformed into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Yukina called. "The light...! Selene's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Shizuru said. "The Ginzuisho..."

**Dark Kingdom **

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

"Damn!" Kunzite said. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!"

He transported back to the stone castle of the Dark Kingdom. He entered the room where three glass coffins were stored. He looked down at one of the decayed corpses. Muscle and skin began to grow around the skeletons, until he was looking at the face of Jadeite. The glass casing broke open.

"Jadeite!?" Kunzite called. "Nephrite, Zoisite!? You've come back to life!?" He saw the other two also restored.

"What's that light?" he said. "What happened to our deep sleep? What are we doing here? Where's our master...? He was probably born again on Earth... Where is he? Raizen-sama..."

**1194 B.C.**

**Elysion**

"What are you arguing about?" Raizen asked.

"Prince," Kunzite said, standing with the three other generals. "We are being tightly controlled. We can't stand the methods of the Silver Alliance. They are watching us very closely."

"When did this start?" said Raizen. "Watching you!? Who's doing that? That evil creature? You don't know!? Use your skills! Find out!"

**October 11, 1991**

**Dark Kingdom **

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

"The memory...?" Kunzite said. "The memory of our previous life...? I understand. We must search for our master... Prince Raizen-sama. We have been reincarnated. Our memory is back. Again, we have fell in with the evil forces, and betrayed ourselves."

He saw the body of Zoisite fall back and melt apart.

"Something's happening to his body!" he said. "Zoisite! Nephrite, Jadeite! Have you become stone!? You're gone again..."

Kunzite saw that the once noble, kind-hearted generals, who were brainwashed by Beryl and Metallia, had now turned into small stones. He, himself, now remembered his past - serving Endymion. Kunzite had returned to his true self. But this would not last for long...

**Azumano Tower**

**Azumano, Japan **

"Look!" Yukina called. "The Ginzuisho!"

As the crystal fell, the light came out of it. The crystal landed in my hands. The light moved into the body of Yusuke.

Then Queen Beryl's voice shouted to Kunzite to steal the crystal and the Princess but instead, the Spirit Detective got stolen away.

**Crown Game Center**

The next thing I knew, I was in the Crown Game Center, where Yusuke and I used to play pachinko sometimes. I was in my flowing white dress, crying. My head was buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watched me, concerned.

"Sailor Moon..." Shizuru said as she approached me. "I mean, Princess Selenity. Do you remember?"

I looked up at Shizuru, who now wore a normal tiara. "Do you remember that I'm Sailor Venus? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our kingdom, the Silver Alliance?"

"I remember," I said. _Raizen... Before we were born here, when we were happy... The earth was one kingdom, and the moon was another. Soon, the two became involved in a dispute. Our happiness was torn apart... And it was the same this time. I couldn't save him. _

"The Spirit Detective used to be Raizen," Diana said, alighting on my shoulder. "He was reborn on Earth..."

**Dark Kingdom **

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Yusuke was dead and his body was on a slab, being kept alive. Queen Beryl had erased from Yusuke _all_ his memories; turning him pretty much into her own robot. His spirit was no longer in his body. He was no longer the Spirit Detective/Yusuke.

**Tsukino Home**

**Azumano, Japan**

I woke from a nightmare of Yusuke's face coming apart with only skull left. I woke up screaming, "NOOO!"

**Diana's Perspective **

Diana floated to the window, staring sadly at the moon. _Shizuru did well as a decoy. But in the end, Selenity remember painfully. To remedy the past, we must learn from our mistakes. We will go to the Moon Palace on the next full moon._


	11. To The Moon

**October 23, 1991**

**Tsukino House**

**Azumano, Japan**

I gazed up at the moon, touching the pendant around my neck. It was full. My spirit home awaited me up there. The ruins I had seen once before; but Diana to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often. they contained a great secret.

I tore my gaze from the sky and ran to where my friends awaited.

We all met at the park. I looked at the crosswalk and remembered the accident that brought me to Yusuke. I balled my fists. _I saved him once. I will do it again_.

"Selene?" Diana said. "We need to transform together to teleport."

I nodded. "I know. We will find the secret to destroying the Dark Kingdom on this trip to the moon! Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

We joined hands and shouted, "Sailor Teleport!"

We appeared in the ruins of Mare Serenitis.

I looked up at the black sky. _The darkness is like velvet...so quiet. I looked ahead. The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon. _We approached the ruins._ The Silver Alliance. This was the capital..._

"Those broken pillars," Yukina said. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," said Diana. "The Moon Castle. And here is where the queen used to pray." We walked further along. "Here is the center of the Moon Castle. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rose high above us, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

I looked at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword stuck out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" I said.

Shizuru grasped the hilt and pulled. The sword slowly slid out of the ground. Minako held it up, a look of shock on her face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rose from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wore a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. Her hair looked like mine, with two ponytails extending from balls, that reach her feet. She looked just like me; in fact, she could be my reflection.

"That is the holy blade, to protect the princess of legend," she said. "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus. You are the guardians. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess, Selene. Diana, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity. Princess, I am your past life."

My eyes widened. _Queen Selenity...!? My former self... _I knelt in front of the woman, who still only came up to my chest.

"You're so pretty, Selenity," the queen said. "I can see your figure. My body was destroyed, but when the Moon Castle's main computer wouldn't start, I started the sub-computer and left my spirit with it. My image is being generated by the computer. I had Diana emerge from her cold sleep. I contacted her and had her watch over you. I've been waiting for this time to come. But now everything is in ruins. Do you remember, Selenity?"

I thought of the past as I listened to Queen Selenity.

"When the Moon Castle was beautiful," the queen said. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But I longed for the real wind of nature. I often went to Earth. And then, I found love."

**1284 B.C.**

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Sailor Jupiter grabbed Queen Selenity's hair. "Queen!"

"Did you sneak off to Earth again!?" Sailor Venus asked.

"You're the Queen of the Silver Alliance," Sailor Mercury said, holding a stack of books. "You must study!"

**October 23, 1991**

**Moon Castle Ruins**

**Moon Kingdom**

_Yes...I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often._

"We were born on the moon," said Queen Selenity. "Our lives were long. The holy stone, the Ginzuisho, was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Earth. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Earth before we noticed it. It tried to take over Earth for itself. That creature... It was our enemy, Chaos."

We stared in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in the Ginzuisho," she continued. "That was how we lived long lives. Chaos wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young, aggressive demon prince of the Earth Kingdom, Raizen, tried to stop it. He was too late. He died defending me. I was so overcome with sorrow."

My eyes filled with tears. "Do you remember? What happened..." The queen continued. "At last, I sealed it away. But, the Moon Castle had completely crumbled. Then the Earth Kingdom was destroyed. Again we followed Earth's evolution from the beginning. That is the story of the past. But, Chaos has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When I lost Raizen back then, it was such a shock. I was confused, overcome with grief. With my weak spirit, I made the seal that used the full power of the Ginzuisho, and the seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use the true power of the crystal. Seal the demon away, princess! Only you can do it!"

_The true power of the Ginzuisho?_

"Queen!" called Shizuru. "There's something strange about the crystal! Its contents went into the body of Prince Raizen. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she said. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Princess Selenity. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

I sadly said ok.

"Princess Selenity, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, Chaos will triumph. Princess, as the justice fighter Sailor Moon, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Earth, and the real answers are there. I must go now. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. Please, work together to protect the Princess. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Selenity, be happy."

The Queen disappeared as I reached out for her, calling after her with tears in my eyes.

I dropped the crystal to the ground. Tears streamed from my eyes. Shizuru knelt behind me, and rested her hand on my shoulder.

_The power of the Ginzuisho...It all depends on me._

We formed a circle and transported back to the earth. "Sailor Teleport!"

We were encircled by light and rose up into space. I looked down as we floated down over Azumano. _This isn't like the moon...The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this planet. I watched over it._

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Meanwhile, Kunzite was mourning over the deaths of his beloved friends, the other generals, and was happy he had found his master, Raizen. He realized that all the men had turned into small stones. He now knew he had aligned with evil forces. Thats when he saw Beryl at work.

Queen Beryl leaned over the Spirit Detective's body, her hand caressing his face.

"Queen Beryl," called Kunzite. "I'm here. If we get the Ginzuisho, the four generals will come back to life."

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarked about Raizen.

_No...That wasn't right. This isn't right. I have to say something before it's too late._ Kunzite turned to Queen Beryl. "Just what do you plan to do with Prince Raizen's body?"

Queen Beryl raised her hand at Kunzite. A jewel glowed in his forehead. Waves began flowing into it. "Forget..." she said. "Swear your loyalty to our growing leader. You brought that body to me, and no matter how many times you're reborn, you will work for me. Kunzite, go! I won't allow you to fail again! Try and get energy from the humans. The princess will surely show up. And when she does, take the Ginzuisho!"

And with that Kunzite was once again turned to evil. He attacked the soldiers in the city. But the senshi pooled their powers, protecting the Princess with 'Sailor Planet Power' and destroying him.

He reappeared as a the jewel Kunzite, at Beryl's feet, and she ordered Raizen to wake up. He had black eyes now, and no spirit. He picked up the jewel and it turned into a cracked stone. Like the stones of Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite.

Queen Beryl then looked at Raizen: "Prince Raizen," she said, approaching him. He stared ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the princess of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Alliance. Bring me the Ginzuisho."


	12. Yusuke's Dark Side

**November 6, 1991**

**Tsukino Home**

**Azumano, Japan**

The senshi were having a meeting over the Holy Sword that Venus now possessed. It had just broken a piece of diamond.

"As you see," said Yukina. "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Diana. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Selene—the Queen—used it to perform the seal in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Moon Castle was on the Sea of Serenity. Once it was beautiful crystal palace. Our Moon Kingdom... Back then, the moon wasn't a desolate, dark star. It shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stopped talking. They saw Selene laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Selene-chan," Botan said. "Because of the Spirit Detective. And she saw her past life, the Queen, on the moon. Her spirit is tired." They carried her into another room and tucked her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," said Shizuru. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the princess. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

**November 21, 1991**

**Game Center Crown**

I arrived after getting a distress signal and found the Detective, standing over a beat up Venus and Jupiter. He kicked me down and snapped the Ginzuisho pendant right off my neck. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I stood up, hanging my head. "That is not the Detective." I thrusted my arm in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" I transformed into Sailor Moon. I looks back. "Venus!" No response. "Jupiter...!"

The crystal began to glow in the fake Detective's hand. "The Ginzuisho!?"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" I healed my comrades and then turned to face my foe.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will put you away! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" I thrusted the stick forward, and light flowed at the Detective, surrounding him. Queen Beryl appeared in the light behind him.

"Detective," she said. "You have done well. Now that I have the Ginzuisho, I don't have any business with you girls. Sailor soldiers, this place will be your tomb!" She looked at me..

"Princess... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Queen Beryl. Queen of the kingdom of darkness. Princess Selenity, have you always wanted to kill Prince Raizen?"

_Prince Raizen!? It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Yusuke!?_


	13. Belly of the Beast

**November 21, 1991**

**Game Center Crown**

**Azumano, Japan**

"Yusuke!?" she calls out. "He's alive!? Raizen!?"

_Is it you? Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Dark Kingdom? Queen of the kingdom of darkness... Has he become a tool of this Queen Beryl? He came... to steal the Ginzuisho from me!?_

"No!" I shouted. "Look at me! Detective! Yusuke!?"

"Princess," said Queen Beryl, "your prince doesn't exist anymore. I just put the power of the Ginzuisho into the dead prince's body. And with the power from Prince Raizen, we will resurrect the growing leader, Queen Metallia. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Dark Kingdom's finest soldier!"

_Dead body!? Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!_

The Spirit Detective and Beryl blew up the ceiling of the arcade and formed a warp hole. The two were pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," Beryl said, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whipped out and wrapped around my neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Beryl said. "Now tell me! The secret of the Ginzuisho! It was passed down to the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Alliance... The legendary Ginzuisho."

She tightened her grasp on me. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

I screamed in pain.

"Princess!" Shizuru called.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Beryl said. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. Chaos awakened then. I bowed to our growing leader, Queen Metallia. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the princess go!" Shizuru said. "Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom... Beryl... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Dark Kingdom. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To the queen, and King Raizen..."

"And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That annoying Queen Selenity banished Queen Metallia to the bottom of the earth," says Beryl.

"You don't have to serve Chaos!" Shizuru said.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Ginzuisho and the princess now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Queen Beryl, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with my new companion, Prince Raizen."

"No..." I cried. The hair held tight around my neck. "No! Raizen!"

Venus and Jupiter tried to cut the hair strangling me. They both tried to lift the heavy sword. They failed. Then tried again and cut the hair but I was still entangled.

"The moon!" called Shizuru. "Our kingdom, the Silver Alliance." She raised the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Yusuke!" I cried. "Raizen! I'll win you back!"

The crystal began to glow in his hand.

Shizuru clutched the sword and charged.

The sword pierced Beryl through the stomach and began to glow. She screamed as blood flowed out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Shizuru thought. "That light..."

_I finally had you..._ thought Beryl. _Prince Raizen...when I was young...I watched you fall for her. I loved you even then._

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorted, her body began to disintegrate. "Always." Beryl's tiara dropped to the floor.

Shizuru stared at the glowing sword. She read the words on the sword. "'When the sword glows... the princess will be the queen. The spirit of the Ginzuisho will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Moon Kingdom will awaken. Give a prayer at the Moon Tower. Pray that the Moon Kingdom will have peace again...'" Shizuru collapsed, and the Detective rushed and grabbed her and entered the black portal with her and the sword. I followed him. No one was going to kill my best friend.

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Torches lit the walls of the castle. _Where is this...? Dark... And so cold..._

"So you followed all this way."

I looked up and saw the Detective standing over me.

Shizuru lay unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walked toward me.

"Spirit Detective..." I said. "Raizen... It's me. Selenity."

He held up the Ginzuisho. Its light glowed on his face, shining on his white eyes. The crystal faded away. He touched his hands to my face. He leaned his head close to mine. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me in the air. I screamed. He glared at me, his eyes black. He held up the crystal.

"Tell me! If this is the Ginzuisho, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Ginzuisho with more power!?"

"No-..." I said as his grip tightened around my neck.

"What is this great power of the moon!? Is it power carried by another Ginzuisho!? Where is that!?"

_This can't be...this person, doing this..._

I reached for the crystal in his hand. As I touched it, a blinding light flashed from it, knocking me back onto the floor.

Now Ayame, Botan, and Yukina appeared. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus!", they yelled.

A dark, gaseous entity appeared from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Moon Kingdom," it said. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Dark Kingdom."

The girls stepped back. "Is this the great ruler, Queen Metallia!? Our ultimate enemy!?"

The Spirit Detective thrust his arm forward, and the girls were blown against the wall. Diana appeared before them, and blocked his attack.

"Selene!" Diana said. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Ginzuisho taken in by his body."

Shizuru sat up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," said Diana. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, Queen Metallia, the complete form of the Ginzuisho is necessary. Using the power of Selene's spirit, take the contents of the Ginzuisho absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away Queen Metallia and vanquish it! That time has come, Sailor Moon!"

"Power, you say?" said Queen Metallia. "The infinite power of the Ginzuisho? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Queen Metallia!" said Diana.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing princess. Are you the one who can seal me away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Dark Kingdom."

"Evil spirit..." called Ayame as she drew her arms together.

"Mars!" I yelled.

"Begone!"

The attack was drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." said Queen Metallia. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" said Ayame. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" said Botan. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack the Detective...!"

"He's been reborn now as another personality!" said Shizuru. "He's the same as Queen Metallia! We have to get him back!"

She brought her arms together over her head. "My planet of love, Venus! Give me the strength of love!"

"V-chan, no!" I called.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attack shots at the Spirit Detective.

He raised his hand and the attack dissipated. Shizuru was knocked back onto the floor.

"Venus!" I called. I held up the moon stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Power blasted at the Spirit Detective, surrounding him.

He gripped the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he said. "You cannot beat me."

_Whatever I do, he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Queen Metallia. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Ginzuisho from inside him...Beryl said she awakened him with Metalia's power. If the Ginzuisho was too late...he's just now wielding it. It's not his life I will take..._

"But...is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" I started to cry. "No... No!" As I held my head, supersonic waves formed from my two balls of hair. The waves shook the Spirit Detective as he held the crystal. A ball of light emerged from his body, and floated into the crystal.

"The Detective and the Ginzuisho," said Diana, "are reflecting the chaos in Selene's heart, and resonating...!"

"Selene's heart..." said Yukina, "is controlling the power of the Ginzuisho?"

I looked at the Spirit Dective.

He stared back at me, his hands glowing. "Spirit Gun!" Power blasted at us, knocking us back.

Queen Selenity...Tell me... I can't do it...

I closed my eyes and saw her in my mind. "There is no one but you who can do it!" she said. "Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the princess and the soldier of justice, Sailor Moon."

I stood up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing I can do but this?" I picked up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" I lunged at the Detective. I swung the sword across his chest. Blood sprayed as he reached his hand out. He held my head close to his. He looked at me with white eyes. We closed our eyes, and kissed deeply.

"Yusuke..."

I held up the silver Moon Scepter. _Please let him live_! "Ginzuisho! Return to the wand of the Silver Alliance!"

"Raizen... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

**Senshi Perspective**

The others looked on in horror at Selene, as she fell past the Spirit Detective, having lost all power invoking the Ginzuisho for the sealing.

"Raizen... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Raizen..."

"Princess!" called Shizuru. "Oh no..." Her eyes water. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Selene and the Spirit Detective collapsed on the ground. The sword hit the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouted Shizuru. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"

The crystal floated in the air, and joined with the light from the Spirit Detective.

"The Ginzuisho..." said Diana. "It's returning to its complete form!?"

It shone brightly. A chamber of crystal appeared around the two bodies, sealing them inside.

Then darkness grew. It was Metallia. It embraced the crystal and swallowed Selene and Yusuke inside.

As Metallia grew, the soldiers realized there was only one way try and help to defeat Metallia - by sacrificing their lives. By doing so, they would unleash the ultimate power of all their planets. They all prayed to the Princess to wake up, to be alive, and to save them all. They combined their powers with their pens. There was a blast. And four soldiers lay dead on the ground.

**1284 B.C**

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Selenity snuck around a pillar.

"Found you! Queen!" said Venus. "Going to see the prince again? I know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"

"It is not infatuation!" said Selenity. "Venus... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She stuck out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"

She ran off.

"Queen!" said Venus. "Oh... I have too..."

**Elysion Castle**

**Earth Kingdom**

Venus grabbed Selenity.

"Princess! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."

"It must be tough having a princess so full of curiosity," said Kunzite.

Venus blushed.

"Kunzite!" said Raizen.

"Venus?" said Mercury.

Venus shook her head.

"I'm worried," she said. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Ginzuisho, and being our queen... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."

Queen Selenity thought with Raizen beside her, Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gives me peace of mind.

Raizen turned to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"

"It looks like a blue crystal ball," said Selenity.

They kissed under the moonlight.

"Raizen... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength... I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."

They looked out and saw darkness in the distance.

"Those..." said Selenity. "What are those black clouds?"

"I don't know," said Raizen. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."

**1184 B.C.**

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Beryl's army attacked the palace.

Raizen stood in front of Selenity, his sword drawn.

"Stop!" he said. "You must not have such strife and hatred!"

As Beryl raised her sword, a black cloud of energy formed behind her.

Selenity screamed as the blade cut through Raizen.

"Raizen! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus!"

Queen Selenity saw her four soldiers and Raizen lying on the ground, lifeless.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll confine Chaos... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"

**November 21, 1991**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

I opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded me.

"Where is this...? It's dark, and cold... Such darkness. Am I alive...? Am I dreaming?"

A shining crystal appeared in front of me. "The Ginzuisho..."

I saw a body next to me. "Raizen?"

A tear streaked down my cheek. "It's not a dream... Was I the only one brought back to life? This is..." The tear ran off my face and landed on the glowing crystal.

The crystal spread open like a flower, shining brightly.

I then heard voices of hatred and spite, anger coming from the people of earth. I realized I was INSIDE Metallia.

"Have you awakened!? Carrier of the blood of the Moon Kingdom! What is this power of life, impudent one! Heh heh... But you are now in my hands, and I will crush you!" Metallia yelled.

_No! I have to get out of here_! I held the glowing crystal.

"Ohh!? The insides of my body are hot! What are you doing!"

I appeared outside on the rocky ground. _I made it out!? We were enveloped in the Ginzuisho!?_

I held the Spirit Detective's hand in mine.

"His hand..." I said. "Your hand... It's getting warmer!? Yusuke?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Sailor Moon?"

My eyes watered. "Yusuke...! It's a miracle...!"

He held his hands in front of his black eyes.

"I can't see... anything..." he said.

"Yusuke!?" I cried. "It can't be...! Your eyes!?"

The cloud of darkness approached behind me. I turned around. "Queen Metallia!?"

I held the crystal up, and blinding light blasted at the darkness.

"Such strong power!" it said. "Much, much greater power than the mass I took in! Give it to me! That Ginzuisho! That power!"

_It's getting bigger and bigger. Why!? Can't I seal this thing away with the Ginzuisho!? Is there still not enough power!?_

"Selene!" called Diana.

"Hold yourself together, Sailor Moon!" said Shizuru..

"Diana! Everyone, where are you!? I don't have the allies who are always with me to encourage me! I came to fight together, but... Where!? Where are you!? Not... In this thing...!?"

I blasted more power into the darkness.

"Sailor Moon!?" called Yusuke.

_It's no use. I can't make the seal. By myself I don't have the strength!_

**Yusuke's Perspective**

_I feel it_, thought Yusuke. _Sailor Moon... Your pain... I will feel it too, to take it off you..._

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cracked jewel. "I kept it against my chest... The stone is in pieces... The four stones..."

An image appeared before him.

He strained to see it.

"Our master," said the voice. "We're finally able to meet."

"Kunzite...? Is that you?"

"Queen Metallia, the obstacle, is an emperor of darkness with the power to turn everything to stone. Chaos will absorb all the energy, and enlarge the substance of the darkness. The mark on that thing's forehead... That is Queen Metallia's heart. If you concentrate your power and aim your attack there..." Kunzite told him.

He stood with the three other generals. "Master, we are glad to have been able to meet you. We hope this time you two will have peace..." The stone shattered in Yusuke's hand.

"Kunzite... Jadeite... Nephrite... Zoisite..."

He felt his chest. "Did you stop the sword tip for me? Did you bring me back to life?"

He ran to Selene. "Sailor Moon! Metallia's weak point is its forehead!"

She turned and looked at him.

"Bring out your usual cheer!" he said. "Don't cry! Have confidence in yourself. Your allies must be thinking that as well. It's all right. If they're your allies, surely they are watching you somewhere."

He held her face. "Use all your strength. If your strength isn't enough, I will give my strength to you. In place of your allies, I will help you. I'll always be by your side, Selenity."

**Selene's Perspective**

"Raizen..." I touched my hand to his.

_He always gives me his strength. I, and the Ginzuisho... I can't believe it... We're filling with courage, and strength... Rapidly... Becoming strong..._

"Oh!" said Queen Metallia. "So you can manipulate at will the power of the Ginzuisho! This one little girl! The power of the Ginzuisho! I will not let you confine me! I will smash you to pieces! I will crush you!"

"No, Queen Metallia!" I grabbed the moon stick. The stick lengthened into a rod, the crystal floating over it. "You are the one who will be dust of darkness!"

Yusuke looked up at the sky. _I can see the moon_... he thought. _Shining with white!_

I held up the crescent rod as the crystal glowed. The full moon shone down on me

"I, Sailor Moon and Princess Selenity, now with the strength of the moon, I will seal you away!"


	14. Battle Cry

**November 21, 1991**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

The shining flower-shaped crystal locked on to the crescent of the moon stick. Power blasted forth. But the cloud of darkness continued approaching.

"Metallia is unaffected!?" I cried.

"Sailor Moon!" called Yusuke. "Don't hesitate! Pray! Use all your strength! Waken the great power of the moon... Pray to the sacred tower of the moon... For peace..."

_I won't give up! Stronger! Power! Great power of the moon! Awaken! I put in the strength of all my heart and soul! To that thing's weak spot!_

The sword and the four pens rose into the air. Their power shot into the sky, toward the moon.

**3100 B.C**.

"Diana," said the queen. "Come this way. This is the heart of our sanctuary, the Moon Castle. The room of prayer."

She lead Diana into the room.

"And that is the Crystal Tower. The tower of prayer. If anything should ever happen to this planet and the ones we love, pray to that tower. If you do that, this planet will protect them. Our moon."

**Diana's Perspective**

"Prayer," said Diana. "Prayer is making the Ginzuisho... grow!? This power! Can it be...!"

She sensed Selene's spirit. "Selene...! Selene is fighting on the surface! She's praying! Together with Selene...! Make us one! Now open the great power of the moon!"

**Yusuke's Perspective**

Yusuke looked up into the sky, squinting. Bright light shone down.

"This white light is pouring into my blind eyes... The true brilliance of the moon. The same brilliance as the Ginzuisho!"

"Ohh!" said Metallia. "This brilliance of the moon! This is it! The enormous power I have been searching for!" The light shone on the cloud of darkness. "I can't reach it! What pressure! My body... is being broken through!"

"Begone!" I said. I held up the crystal rod. "With the power of this sacred light! Turn to dust!"

Light shone from the crystal to the mark on Metallia's forehead. Metallia screamed as the light penetrated. The cloud of darkness blasted apart into nothingness.

My eyes widened and I fell forward. The brooch on my chest shattered I collapsed wearing my school uniform.

**Diana's Perspective**

Diana's spirit returned to her body and she returned to the moon. The old beautiful palace stood restored before them. "Selene's Ginzuisho led it... It was resurrected with the great power of the moon," Diana said.

**Yusuke's Perspective**

The wind blew around Yusuke as he looked into the sky. I don't feel the strong light of the moon that was just here. Has it returned to the normal, subdued light of the moon? I wonder if it saved this planet.

He felt the ground. "My planet... It's only a little injured. If it's like this... It will be all right."

He saw Selene lying on the ground. "Sailor Moon?" He lifted her in his arms.

"Her body's... cold... Did she use up her strength? All of her strength..."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked into his white eyes.

"I can see..." he said. "Your face... I can see it clearly!"

**Selene's Perspective**

"Raizen?"

"Selenity!"

"Raizen...! We're together... Finally!"

"Yusuke...! I'm so glad...! Yusuke..."

"Selene... I've always wanted to hold you like this, Selene."

"We were born here to be together."

"Selenity."

"Raizen."

I looked at him.

"Yusuke, I love you... We won't be apart anymore."

I heard the voices of my friends.

"Selene..."

"Selene..."

"We're glad..."

"Everyone...!" I said. I turned around. "Everyone? My allies?" I looked over the empty field. "Where are you?"

Yusuke took my hand. "It's all right. I'll search."

"Yusuke?" He pressed his hand to the ground.

_I see, holding his hand, images of this planet... Raizen, this is your power, isn't it. This is your power from this planet_.

The four soldiers lay dead on the ground.

I gasped. "Everyone!? No... It can't be...!"

"Selene? Selene, can you hear me?"

"Diana!?" I said. "Diana, is that you!? Where are you!?"

"The moon. Selene, come to the moon."

"Diana! What about them all!? Oh no, did Queen Metallia!? I have to save them all! Diana, my brooch... My transformation came undone. I can't transform anymore. I don't have any power anymore..."

I held the shattered brooch in my hands.

"You can make it to the moon now, Selene. Pray to the Ginzuisho that's become one with the moon stick."

I picked up the rod.

Yusuke held me.

"To the moon!"

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

I gasped.

"The Moon Castle...!"

"That's right, Selene," said Diana. "The Silver Alliance has been resurrected. The master of the Moon Castle is you. Selene, you will once more be Queen Selenity. The new queen!"

"Diana..." I said. "But I have to go home, where my mom and dad are waiting. I may be Selenity, but... I am Tsukino Selene. The Earth where Yusuke is, is now the place where I am."

"Selene," protested Diana.

The small image of the queen appeared on the ground before the tower.

"Queen!?"

"Please be happy, Selenity," she said. "This time, with the one you love."

The image vanished.

On the floor in front of the tower, a small, round brooch appeared. I bent down and picked it up. "This is... a new brooch!?" I opened it up and saw a small hole.

"Put the Ginzuisho inside this," said Diana. "Then shout! Moon crystal power, make up! You will be able to use more power than before. You can be strong! Transform, and go save everyone!"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

I stared at Earth through space. I raised the moon stick with the crystal.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

I healed everyone on earth. The four soldiers rose up, alive once more. All the humans of earth got up as if they had just had a strange dream. I saw my beloved friends. I ran into their arms.

"I thought I might never see you again!" Tears fell from our eyes as we all embraced.

The sun was coming up and we all returned to our homes. Victorious.


	15. Ascension

**January 30, 3000**

**Crystal Palace**

**Crystal Tokyo, Japan**

Yusuke lay next to me in bed.

He leaned over, and woke me with a kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning, Yusuke..." I said. "It feels like I've been having a long, long dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"I don't remember."

The sun shone over the Crystal Palace.

"Hey, Yusuke..."

I touched my hands to his face.

"Say those words one more time."

"I already said them fifty times last night."

"Just once more!"

"Okay. One last time."

He kissed me.

"Marry me, Selene."

**Crystal Chapel**

Selene appeared in her flowing white gown, Yusuke in his lavender tuxedo.

The Princess's four guardian soldiers and the four outer soldiers appeared in their royal gowns.

They all stood behind Selene and Yusuke, who held their rods.

"It is time for the coronation ceremony," said the human Artemis Fowl.

"Yes, it is, Artemis," said the fae Diana.

Diana and Artemis Fowl apprached the altar, each holding a staff, one to Selene, and one to Yusuke. Three children were then led to the alter by Pluto. Three boys: blonde, redhead, and white-haired.

Pluto smiled kindly, whispering, "Go on."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!" the blonde boy said, standing. "I pass on the Ginzuisho to the heiress to the Silver Alliance, Princess Selenity!"

The Ginzuisho appeared in his hands, and he affixed it to Selene's staff.

Next, the redhead stood. "I, Yoko Kurama, do hereby pass on the Golden Crystal to the heir of Elysion, Prince Raizen."

He held up his hands, and a golden crystal appeared. He walked over and the prince's staff opened like a flower, taking in the crystal and closing again.

Finally, the white haired boy stood. "I, Sesshomaru, do hereby bind this couple under the Milky Way Galaxy by way of the Saffer Crystal. As on, you shall share its might."

With a flourish the kimono clad boy put the rings on the adults, and the boys bowed, and vanished with a flick of Pluto's wrist.

The sun shone through the window of the church as they kissed.

Three lights glowed in Selene's chest.

"Oh..."

"What?"

"I felt something now," she said. "That three star were being born inside of me. That soon, our daughters... three new sailor soldiers will be born."

She held the bouquet of flowers as they walked up the aisle.

"Say... Until our duties end someday, will we always protect this planet together..."

"We will," said Yusuke. "Of course we will."

"Will we always live together?"

"I promise. We will always be together."

They kissed.

_I promise too,_ she thought. _I will always protect you_.

She ran outside.

_And I will always protect our precious friends_.

She joined the other girls.

"Yusuke!" she called.

Yusuke looked at her in the sunlight.

_Someday we will be gone_, he thought._ New sailor soldiers, new stars will be born... But Sailor Moon, you will forever be immortal. For all eternity, you will be the most beautiful, brilliant light._

* * *

_This prologue is dedicated to Yoshiro Togashi and Naoko Takeuchi. I married the heroes of their worlds in symbolization of their actual marriage. I wish them as much happiness as Yusuke and Selene have found._


End file.
